Bittersweet Symphony
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: Challenge fic with multiple pairings. Includes slash, femslash and hetero pairings. Rated for violence and suggestive themes.


**This challenge was taken from Tina (TJ Sparkles). I'm just going to copy and paste the description from hers because I'm not familiar with it. **

**The following was taken from "What Lies Within": ****What you do is listen to four songs. For each song, you write a oneshot. Dialogue is not allowed, and the fics should not be more than a couple of paragraphs long. It's really fun and challenging.**

**Fair warning though. There is both slash and femslash. Please do not complain to me about either, because I warned you.**

* * *

**Buried Them In The Sand**

_Written to "Two Piña Coladas" by Garth Brooks_

**Hints at Chris Jericho/Edge** **(slash).**

He was in paradise, drinking away his troubles on some white sandy beach.

The blond Canadian hadn't had an easy time with his last partner. Even thinking of Chris Jericho was enough to cause him to sneer. The audacity he had, thrashing him and running his mouth, it was sickening. On television, it was his job. He had been weak and gotten himself injured. But coming back home, and continuing with his rant... It had gotten too much.

That's why Edge now sat on a lounge chair in the Caribbean, drinking piña coladas and watching some kids bury his replica tag belt. He was burying away any memory of his former lover and tag partner.

* * *

**Come To Me**

_Written to "All The Same" by Sick Puppies_

**Pairing: Melina/Mickie (femslash)**

Morrison. Batista. Back to Morrison.

Her taste in men was never constant, and it tore Mickie to watch the Latina wander like she was known to. But she also knew that she was the only constant when it came to Melina. That no matter which guy she was with, she always came running back to her. All the pain she was put through, all the emotional turmoil, sleepless nights, feeling sick... All of it was forgotten the moment her feisty lover came back.

That one kiss afterwards was enough to wash away the past, to remind Mickie why she was so infatuated with Melina. It wasn't normally until after the two were lying in bed, clothes scattered, that the Virginia native began to wonder how long it'd be until she was left again.

* * *

**Something About Her**

_Written to "Kiss The Girl" by Colbie Caillat_

**Pairing: MVP/Trish Stratus**

He felt like a fool. He didn't even know the Canadian bombshell, yet here he was, pining after her. Then again, what wasn't there to love about her?

Seven time Women's Champion. Beautiful. Sweet. Bubbly personality... He was smacking himself as he stood outside her temporary office. A part of himself was telling him to walk away. So why was he knocking on the door?

Seconds ticked past and nothing happened. Letting out a breath, he turned to walk away when the door opened and she stood there, still glistening from their match from a few minutes beforehand. Words failed him as he stared at the petite brunette, his heart leaping up into his throat. There was only one thing to do in such an instance.

MVP turned and kissed Trish with, hopefully, all the fire he felt, praying that it was possible she wanted him too.

* * *

**I Always Knew My Crime Would Be Cold (That's Why I Got A Heater For Your Thighs)**

_Written to "A Little Piece Of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold_

**Pairing: CM Punk/Ashley**

Phil loved her. In fact, he wanted to marry her.

Months of waiting, of planning and getting everything in place, all ruined by her cold laugh... He snapped. Any man would, he rationalized as he grabbed the sharpest knife he could and cornered her in the bedroom. Those eyes wide in horror as he approached, like a deer caught in headlights. Her hands were raised as she pressed herself against the wall, but he wasn't taking anymore pity on her.

Once, twice. Three. Four. Over and over, he stabbed her, not caring about the blood splattering on the walls or pooling on the ground. Slowly, his rage ebbed away and was replaced with triumph as he tossed the bloodied weapon on the ground. Picking up his trophy, he brought her over to the bed to have his way with the now dead Ashley Massaro.


End file.
